


踏上旅途

by Mo_Nai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_Nai/pseuds/Mo_Nai
Summary: 非常简短的，两个人决定再一次踏上旅途的故事。





	踏上旅途

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前在lofter上投过的文章，现在看看过于青涩了hhh但也不想改了、所以就直接丢上来了。  
本篇是接的游戏结尾，非常非常的简短，希望大家看得开心w

光线从遗迹破损的角落照射进来撒在站在中央的两人身上，在光线的照射下，可以将空气中的那些灰尘与小颗粒看得一清二楚。

「米库里欧…？你怎么了吗？」史雷拍了拍自己的衣服，接着有些疑惑的看着面前发着呆的友人询问到，「是刚刚摔到哪儿了？」他伸出手在友人的看着的方向挥了挥。

「啊…不、没什么。」米库里欧回过了神，抬起头直视着对方的眼睛露出来微笑，「欢迎回来，史雷。我想莱拉他们要是知道估计会过来和你叙叙旧？…虽然不知道他们现在在哪里就是了。」

史雷稍微愣了愣，他知道米库里欧说的这位‘莱拉’肯定是自己认识的人，但无论怎么绞尽脑汁的在脑海里搜索‘莱拉’这个名字，结果却始终如一——他毫无印象。「米库里欧。」他叫住了对方，「莱拉…是谁？」

「诶？」这回愣的是米库里欧了，他原以为人类转生为天族后丢掉记忆这事只是莱拉和艾多娜听来的传闻之类，根本没有具体实例。何况之前史雷能叫出自己的名字，甚至对自己的长发感到过差异。但此刻他却记不起那位火之天族。米库里欧斟酌了一下再次开口，「…那，你记得艾丽莎吗？」

「…不记得。」

「罗泽？」

「……不记得。」

「艾多娜？」

「…不。」

「那你现在记得哪些？」得到上述回答的米库里欧沉默了一会儿问出了这个问题。

「让我想想…」史雷低下头看着脚尖，顺便还拽了拽自己的手套，「只记得小时候的一些事情，还有就是你上一次也是一脚踩空差点掉到遗迹里的事。不过这么说来，感觉米库里欧总是会一不小心踩空掉到遗迹里喔…」

「这不是重点吧！」米库里欧有些恼怒地打断了对方的话语，「我可在认真的问你问题！」

「而且感觉米库里欧比以前高了不少？虽然还是没我高…」对方看起来并没有听着，自顾自的继续说了下去，并且还做出了拿手比了比身高的动作。

「喂！你再这样我可走了，你就一个人在这里呆着吧！」米库里欧稍微有些生气的拿起靠在墙一边的法杖，转身就准备离开。

「别别别米库里欧，我只是感慨一下而已…」史雷赶忙拉住了米库里欧，「对不起我不会再感慨这些了！」

「…」米库里欧停了下来，他犹豫了一下最终还是将法杖靠在一边，接着转过身来，「那我就继续讲了。」他看了眼自己的友人，接着稍微停顿了一下继续开口道，「我想大概是因为转生成天族的原因，人类时期的部分记忆被抹去了。只是不知道能不能找回这些记忆来。」他又顿了顿，「不过我对这不是很清楚，不能保证消息的准确率就是了。」

「嘛，既然这样，那我们一起去旅行吧！」这么说这，史雷边笑边用手勾住米库里欧的脖子，「反正很久也没有一起旅行了，一边旅行一边试着找回那些记忆也不错呢。」

米库里欧稍微被对方的举动所吓到，他眨了眨眼睛，「…这样也好，说不准还可以在路上遇到莱拉他们。」

「顺便还可以再探索一下别的遗迹！」

「就知道你…」他叹了口气，「先去一次海兰德王国好了，上一次的起点也是在那里呢。」

「海兰德王国？不知道会不会有人类看得到我们嘞…」

「估计没有，就算现在导师比几百年前多了不少，也不影响普通人的灵能力，」米库里欧企图挪开了史雷的手臂，但最终还是没有成功，「除非运气好到遇到正好在这里停留的导师。」

「导师啊…」史雷将自己的衣服稍微提起来些，「早就想问了，这套衣服和手套是怎么回事…？倒是像极了传说中导师的衣服…我可不记得我有成为过什么导师…」他放下衣服，将手收了回来，「难道我也是导师？？？」他看起来有些激动的样子。

「这个嘛，旅行的时候你自己会知道的。」

「诶？」

两人都沉默了一会儿。

「出发吧，」史雷拍了拍米库里欧的肩，「目的地，海兰德王国！」他抬起自己握着拳的手。

米库里欧将自己的手靠了上去。

就像是很久以前那样。

「这是，属于我们两人的旅行。」

他们相视而笑。


End file.
